


Facebook

by pickleplum



Series: Texts from the Shatterdome [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Facebook, Fluff, Friday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the best way to keep track of what the kids are up to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook

Stacker Pentecost huffs disgustedly. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Is this about the curtains again?” Herc puts a bookmark into the novel he was reading and looks up with an amused half-smile.

“No. Facebook.”

“It’s the best way to keep track of what the kids are up to.”

Stacker makes an irritated noise. “Look at this.” Herc gets up from the couch and leans over Stacker’s shoulder. “I did not join Facebook just to watch my only daughter straddle that boy in all her pictures.”

“Stacks. They’re _sparring_.”

“They should at least be wearing more clothing,” Stacker mumbles.

“Tell you what, text Chuck a tarantula picture. That’ll improve your mood.”

Stacker chuckles and reaches for his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [Text from the Shatterdome](http://textsfromtheshatterdome.tumblr.com/post/61153825120/submitted-by-pickleplum), which I must admit I submitted and the wonderful admin created and posted, using exactly the images I had in mind, no less. Great minds.
> 
> Also had to include my favorite new bit of fan-canon: Chuck is arachnophobic (something he inherited from Rob Kazinsky).
> 
>  **Question for commenters:** What sort of novels would Herc read?
> 
> Recommended listening: [The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion, _Now I Got Worry_ , Track 13, “Eyeballin”](http://youtu.be/jqCCCY-0GRY)


End file.
